Midnight confessions
by Eowyn93
Summary: Gamora meets Yondu in a remote planet and she has an interesting revelation about Yondu and Peter Quill. Set between GOG vol.1 and 2.


**Midnight confessions.**

"What are you doing here, Greenie?", asked Yondu while he took another sip from his drink.

She knew she'd find him here in this remote planet. The Ravagers have sent a bounty to the whole Galaxy if someone could bring them Peter Quill… alive. What she found interesting because this man had threatened him several times and she was sure he would kill Peter after the Xandar's trick.

"Why did you send that bounty, Udonta?", she asked him while sitting next to him.

The man snorted at her.

" Are you seriously asking me why? After my men lost their shit when they saw you fucking idiots didn't give me the orb, did you fucking think there would not be consequences?", asked Yondu while taking a long sip and growling

"But you sent a bounty for Quill alive.. wouldn't your men want him dead? Wouldn't you want him dead after he betrayed you? After he..", and she stopped in the middle of the sentence.

She have just realised something.

Yondu knew.

Yondu had known it all the time.

"You knew he hadn't given you the orb", she said as she understood everything she had never understood before.

She knew then why Peter was alive after so many years along the ravagers. She knew then why Peter was alive after he had betrayed them so many times, she knew why the bounty was to find Peter Quill alive.

Yondu Udonta loves him so much he would choose his life over his own. He would die protecting him, he would kill anyone who dare to hurt Peter Quill. And he knew Quill hadn't given him the orb because he has raised him and of course he knew it because if not, he wouldn't have opened the orb.

"You love him", she said. It was not a question. They have been too blind to see it.

The blue alien didn't bother denying it.

"Does Peter know? ", she asked him as she looked at him like she has never seen him before.

She looked at him as a father now.

Not as a pirate.

Yondu laughed and he continued drinking.

"Peter loves you, you know that right? He may not know it or he may act like he doesn't care but he loves you… he looks for the Eclector in the radar all the time", she tells him and he snorts again.

"He does that cause he's fucking afraid of me eating him", said Yondu while looking at something she could not see

"He does it when no one is looking. He does it to see if you're okay" she said and then, she can see a reaction from Yondu.

The Captain looked at her with a slight surprise in his red eyes but then it goes away.

"Why don't you tell him… why are you always so hard with him?", she asked him, " I know you love him dearly… I know you see him as your son… "

"I was never good with feelings, greenie. But I will tell you something. I don't always treat him like fucking shit. Do you fucking know how many times have I listened to his Terran songs? How many times have I killed someone for him? How many times have I lost the respecto of my men for him? How am I about to lose my ship because of him? How many times did I… ",he stopped abruptly and he looked at his drink.

She looked at him and she could see the fear, the anguish… the pride in his face whenever he talks about Quill.

"I came to talk to you cause I found a tracker in the Milano", she said, "I knew it was you"

He didn't deny it neither.

It must be funny to sent a bounty to find someone when you had known all the time where that person is.

And dangerous.

"It was nice to see you and not be threatened by your arrow, Udonta", she said

"Don't tell him, greenie", he said as he drank another shot, "There will be a time when I will talk to him but not now. It's not the right time"

She just nodded at him as she left the place.

She returned to the Milano and she found Peter looking at the stars while watching the radar. The eclector just disappeared from the screen and she saw him looking at it with longing.

She sighed and prayed for Yondu to be safe for Peter's own safety and peace of mind.


End file.
